Season 2 Episode 1
by BiderSweet
Summary: Let's face it, Nico and Maki were definitely on a date during that one scene in the first episode of season 2. All NicoMaki shippers should know what scene I'm talking about. Well, this story is my interpretation of what happened during and after their little outing in that episode. Honoka plays a small role in this too by the way.


**Season 2 Episode 1**

"It's not like Honoka to think about anything.", said Nico into the mic of her cell phone.

"Same goes for you...".

As usual when she's around Nico, Maki couldn't hold back her insults. Normally Maki is pretty level headed (at least she acts that way) but being with Nico makes her show her true colors, which happen to be the same ones that make up a rainbow.

"Excuse me, I'm in the middle of an important conversation!"

Nico was participating in a 7-way phone conference with all of the members of Muse besides Honoka and Maki (who was right next to Nico). The scoop is, Honoka doesn't want to be in the Love Live and that's not acceptable because otherwise, the second season won't have any sort of plot whatsoever...not that the viewers really care that much. This is a "slice-of-life" show after all.

"I want to be in the Love Live and since I'm the leader of the club whatever I say goes."

"No, you're just a selfish brat.", said Maki in the background.

As much as she wanted to attack Maki for saying that, Nico kept her cool and ignored the other girl so she could wrap up this phone call.

"We need to get Honoka off her lazy ass and have her stop being a hindrance to the rest of us. I'm busy at the moment but I'll talk to her tomorrow and whip her into shape."

After Nico said "whip her into shape", Maki got a disturbing mental picture of Nico cracking a leather whip at Honoka who was dressed in a tight spandex suit and chained to a wall.

Honoka winced at the pain of being whipped she but still looked up at her master and said, "Nico-Senpai, I've been naughty lately. Please punish me more."

"Shut up!", snapped Maki's imaginary sadistic Nico before slapping a piece of duct tape across the mouth of Maki's imaginary masochistic Honoka.

Maki did whatever she could to dissipate the BDSM scene that was playing over and over in her head. She could never look at Honoka the same way again after this and got jealous of her for being the center of Nico's attention, both in her mental movie and in real life.

"I gotta go now, bye." With that said, Nico tapped the red "end call" button on her smart phone and put it who knows where. She didn't have her purse with her and there weren't any pockets in her skirt. Maybe she put it in her bra. (Does Nico even wear bras?) That or she made Maki hold onto it but in the end it doesn't matter where her phone went because she was done using it.

"Grr, thanks a lot Honoka! You interrupted my date!"

"Who are you talking to? Honoka isn't even here, and it's not just your date it's mine too.", said Maki.

Nico gave her the evil eyes.

"You! How dare you interrupt the phone call that interrupted my date. That's the same as you interrupting my date directly, but I guess it's your date too so maybe you have the right to interrupt it...What the hell am I saying?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Are you high or something? First it's BDSM and now drugs? What am I going to do with you Nico-chan?"

"Super Idol Nico-Ni would never do drugs! That would ruin my image. Wait, what was that about BDSM?"

Maki froze in place. A wave of regret washed over her for saying that out loud. The last thing she wanted to do right now was talk about how she was "fantasizing" about her girlfriend and the leader of their idol group doing those types of things together.

"Oh nothing. So anyway-"

Nico cut Maki's speech short, "Nope! Don't try to change the subject. That won't work with me. Where did you get the idea that I was into that kinda stuff?"

"Into what stuff? I thought you were only into yourself." Maki was basically digging her own grave at this point.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Explain yourself, or else I'll try out that new technique Nozomi taught me.", said Nico with a no-nonsense attitude.

Being the stubborn girl she is, Maki didn't say a word.

"Okay, you asked for it."

In a split second, Nico hid herself behind Maki's back. She felt like a ninja.

"Nico-chan, where are you? Hello? Ugh, this is ridiculous. I'm leaving."

Nico leaped into action by grabbing Maki's chest from behind.

"Kyaaaa! W-what are you doing!? I understand that we're on a date but doing something like that in a public park...At least wait until we get home!"

"Oh, how bold of you Maki-chan! I'll take you up on that offer then."

"No, I didn't mean it like that! Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind if we went back home now but that's besides the point. What I'm trying to say is, you get on my last nerve Nico-chan. I'll tell you about that stupid BDSM thing if you promise to be more respectful. Also, quit groping me!"

"Oops." Nico totally forgot that she was still touching Maki. It just felt so natural to her.

"I can be more respectful but you should be nicer to me too. You said some pretty mean things."

"Sorry about that Nico-chan. You know I don't mean it when I tease you like that."

"Not always, and even if I do know that you're just messing with me it still hurts when the person I love the most says nasty things to me."

"That was a very hypocritical statement you made there Nico-chan, but again, I'm sorry."

"Whatever Maki-chan."

Nico was still behind Maki as she hugged her gently and rested her chin on the younger girl's head.

"Something isn't right."

"Does that mean it's left?", snickered Nico. Maki freed herself from Nico's embrace and turned around with furrowed eye brows and a frown on her face.

"I'm being serious here, and please, don't make any more puns ever again."

"Haha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just had to!" Nico took a second to catch her breath after laughing so hard. "Okay now, what's bothering you Maki-chan?"

Maki pointed at Nico's high-heeled shoes.

"What about my shoes? Do you think they're ugly? Take a look at yourself though. Who wears sneakers, pink shorts, and an athletic hoodie on a date?"

"It's called dressing comfortably. I don't have anyone to impress. It's just you here."

"So, you think I'm dressed this way to impress you?" Subtle aggravation started building up again inside of Nico.

"I don't know but I do know that you're a bit overdressed for a simple walk in the park. Anyway, your shoes aren't ugly but they make you seem taller. Did you wear them so you can look down on me?"

The imaginary sadistic Nico from earlier popped into Maki's head again but this time Nico was wearing shoes with heels that were at least a foot long and looked as if they were made for stabbing instead of standing. The slave who was chained up wasn't Honoka; it was herself. The thought made her cringe.

"No, I wore them because they're fashionable. What a dumb question."

"Tell the truth." Maki wasn't buying Nico's excuse.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Listen carefully because I'm not repeating myself."

Nico took a big breath and then sighed it out before making her confession.

"I don't like being this short and when I'm around you I feel even shorter for some reason. Call me insecure but that's why...Plus, I thought it would make it easier for me to kiss you." The volume of Nico's voice tapered down when she said the last sentence.

"What did you say Nico-chan? I couldn't hear the last part.", teased Maki who heard Nico loud and clear.

"I said, I thought wearing high-heels would make it easier for me to do this." Leaning downwards, Nico gave Maki a generously long kiss.

Here is what each of them thought during it:

Nico: "Sweet, I don't even have to stand tip-toed this time! I bet Maki will flip out since I kissed her right in the middle of a park."

Maki: "Hmm, this feels a little awkward. I like it better when I'm taller than her but a kiss is a kiss...Uh oh, we're still in public! Eh, I don't care. If someone comes by and gives us a hard time I'll beat them up. Nico-chan would think I was really cool if I did that."

Nico ended the kiss she initiated much too soon for Maki's liking and commented, "I can't believe you didn't freak out."

"Why would I freak out over a kiss?"

"You are always so sensitive about everything so I figured you'd get mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Nico-chan. In the past I would've been but then I realized that it's not a big deal. Straight people show their affection for each other in public all the time so why is it any different if we do it?"

"Oh really, so does that mean I can do this too?" Before Maki could react to that question Nico groped her again but this time from the front. She quickly swiped Nico's hands away.

"Absolutely not! You may not do that!"

"Aw come on, you let me do it the other day...", whined Nico.

"That was a completely different situation. Let me finish what I was talking about before. Alright, I was saying that constantly being afraid of what other people think will make me go crazy. Being with you is already stressful enough. I don't need anymore pressure in my life."

"Hey, that was awfully rude of you Maki-chan! Saying that I make you stressed out right after I taught you a valuable life lesson; you should be ashamed! I'll let you off the hook this time though since Nico-sensei is so wonderfully forgiving."

"You didn't teach me anything 'Nico-sensei'. Well, I guess you taught me that you and high-heels don't go together."

That really pissed Nico off. "Your opinion about my wardrobe means nothing to me. It's like you never said anything at all. Speaking about not saying anything, you didn't tell me about that BDSM thing you mentioned earlier."

"Damn, I thought you forgot about that..."

"Of course I didn't forget. I might be stupid but I can still remember things."

"Then that means you can memorize study material just fine therefore you don't need my tutoring anymore."

"I only remember things that are important."

"So my BDSM story is more important to you than graduating high school?"

"At the moment yes, yes it is."

"Nico-chan, I am genuinely concerned about your future."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about me. As long as I'm with you I'll be fine, at least financially."

"You plan on mooching off of me!?"

"Don't put it that way. Think of it as marital support. I'll be your house wife and make you food and stuff because you would probably blow the house up if you attempted cooking."

"Nice try, but same-sex marriage is illegal in Japan."

"Well, I'll become a government official and change the law."

"You go do that Nico-chan.", Maki said sarcastically.

"What, you don't believe me? I'll prove you wrong."

"If you really want to do something like that then I'm not stopping you."

"I wouldn't let you stop me in the first place and I definitely won't let you keep stalling on that BDSM story."

"Geez Nico-chan, be patient. Let's go back to my place. I'll tell you about it on the way home."

"Finally! I was wondering how long you would last. We both know what you want to do when we get back."

"S-shut up! That is not what I had in mind."

"What didn't you have in mind Maki-chan?"

"Don't get smart with me. Do you want to hear that story or not?"

"I'm sorry, now hurry up and tell me!"

"I have a feeling you'll regret it if I told you."

"No I won't, just tell me already!"

Maki quoted what Nico said to her earlier, "Okay, you asked for it."

Maki was right. Nico regretted it and now she was thinking about Honoka in spandex for the rest of the night.

**[The next day]**

The time had come for Nico to confront Honoka but first she decided to give herself a pep talk which ended up backfiring on her in the end.

"Alright me, you will not think about Honoka wearing spandex. You will not not think about Honoka wearing spandex."

"Nico-senpai, why are you thinking about me wearing spandex? That's kinda weird...unless you know another Honoka."

"H-honoka! Where did you come from!?"

"I believe I came from my mommy's tummy.", answered Honoka who was curious as to why Nico was asking about her origins out of the blue.

"That's not what I meant you idiot, and for the record, you came from you mother's uterus, not her stomach."

"What's a uterus?", asked the only person in this school who was more of a block-head than Nico was.

"Go ask your biology teacher about that."

"I already finished biology during my first year here."

"Then go ask your former biology teacher."

"But she retired..."

Nico smacked her own forehead in frustration. "Just shut up!"

Her senpai's unexpected outburst made Honoka jump in astonishment.

"Ugh, Honoka I need to have a serious leader-to-leader conversation with you."

"Is it about spandex?"

"Drop the spandex already!"

"I'm not wearing any spandex so it would be impossible for me to drop it. Even if I was wearing spandex and I did drop it that would count as indecent exponent and I could get in trouble."

"That's indecent exposure.", corrected Nico.

"Oh, is my skirt too short or something?"

"No! Why are you so stupid!?"

Honoka started whaling dramatically after hearing that.

Casually walking down the hallway was Maki who just got done working on a new song in the music room nearby. She was alarmed by the sound of someone crying and ran to the source of it. What she encountered was not what she expected. She honestly didn't know what to expect when she went to investigate but it certainly wasn't this.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!?" Nico had to do something to stop Honoka from crying so nobody would get the wrong idea. There was a roll of duct tape conveniently placed on a desk nearby that must of been used to hang up a poster that was on the wall above the desk. Out of desperation, Nico tore a piece of it off of the roll and stuck it over Honoka's lips. As Nico did this Maki arrived at the scene. Neither Nico nor Honoka knew that Maki was present until Maki exclaimed, "Oh my god, Nico-chan really is into BDSM!"

She yelled so loudly that some of the kids from the neighboring classrooms peaked their heads out of their doors to see what all the commotion was about. The plan to keep this whole ordeal discreet was foiled.

Nico went to look at Maki but Maki was nowhere to be found.

"Thanks Honoka, thanks a lot. This is all your fault!"

Honoka ripped the tape off her mouth and winced at the pain it caused. She looked up at Nico and said, "Nico-senpai, have I been naughty? Are you gonna punish me?"

"I gotta go now, bye." Nico couldn't handle all of this so she followed Maki's example and ran away leaving Honoka alone.

Eventually Umi and Kotori found their fellow comrade on the floor and in tears. They both knew that Nico was going to have a chat with Honoka about her spontaneous decision regarding the Love Live but it seemed like Nico took things way too far and they were not happy about it. Someone sure has a lot of explaining to do tomorrow and this time it wasn't Honoka.

_**[The End]**_

Hello there everyone I'm BiderSweet, the author of this fanfic. "Bittersweet" is spelled wrong on purpose. I'd tell you why but it's a long story and this fanfic is already long enough. Anyway, this is my first afterword even though I've already written two other stories before this one. (another NicoMaki one-shot and a RinPana one-shot) I wanted to write an afterward in the other two since they are an effective way to open up to your readers so they can know the personality and thought behind the stories they read. I wasn't sure if it was against the rules or not to write one in this format so I decided against making any at all but after finishing this fanfic I gathered the courage to write one anyway since Maki's rebellious speech really inspired me in this story...Wait, that would technically be my speech since I wrote Maki's dialogue. I just inspired myself. Has anyone else ever done that?

Oh yeah, it's afterword time! Um, today I would like to share how I got the inspiration (great, here we go again with the inspiration thing) to write this story. Okay, we all know that Nico and Maki were on a date in that one scene from episode 1 of season 2 of the anime. There is no denying it. It's obvious, especially since everyone else was in their pajamas at the time. Now that we've established that, I took it step forward and gave my ideas on what should have or could have happened during and after that scene in the form of a short story. Somehow it turned into a big argument about BDSM (bondage, discipline, sadism, and masochism), drugs, shoes, boob grabbing, respect, love, the government, misunderstandings, Maki's occasionally big mouth, Nico's selfishness, and Honoka's stupidity. I never planned to write about most of that stuff (the BDSM in particular), heck, I barely even plan my stories at all so yeah, that's how all of these topics ended up in this fic. I just wrote whatever came to mind and made it work. (At least I hope it worked).

I apologize for this extremely long afterword. They won't always be this long, I promise. Before I go I'd like to bring up the fact that I made Nico a really big butt-monkey in this story and I have no regrets about it. None! Wow, it's getting late (or early since it's AM?). Either way, I'm tired so I'm gonna publish this now and go to bed. I love you! (but not like how Nico and Maki love each other though, sorry).


End file.
